


Nest

by K (Thiswasmydesign)



Series: Wammy's House Series [10]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Wammy House, Wammy's Era, not just show off, only a mention of the side of evil (B), prompt - bird, prompt - nest, sometimes Mello's stunts are to do good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswasmydesign/pseuds/K
Summary: Near doesn't like to play out in the cold. And today is particularly cold, and windy.





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts; Nest & bird

Near rarely spent time outside.

Mello always told him he should go out with them, play with them. Near wasn’t interested in getting mucky, in climbing trees and snagging his clothing. He wanted to play inside, with his toys and his make believe.

His imaginary worlds were much nicer than the real world anyway.

Except for Mello, and Matt. They were nice.

And they were playing outside.

So, wearing three fluffy jumpers one on top of another, Near stepped out into the cold cloudy weather.

“Mello?” he shouted into the wind, looking for the pair who had left the house half an hour ago.

There was no answer. He would have to go search.

Cringing as the dirt stained his perfectly white shoes, Near trudged out of the house and began to search.

Knowing Mello, he and Matt would be doing something they shouldn’t do. The main thing that they weren’t allowed to do in the Wammy’s grounds was to climb trees, so that is where Near went; into the trees to the left of Wammy’s house.

“Mello? Matt?” he called, his small voice blown away by the gusts of wind that shook the tree branches. Near tugged his coat tighter around his jumpers, hunching into the fabric. He wished he had brought his gloves.

Up ahead, a tree branch snapped, falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Near jumped, eyes widening; he wouldn’t run away. It was only a branch. He was safe… but he wanted to find Mello. Soon.

“Mello?” he called, looking around carefully.

As he stepped closer to the tree branch he heard a little desperate noise; chirping, from a bundle of twigs that had fallen with the branch.

Not a bundle of twigs, he realised. A nest.

“Hey, little guy,” Near knelt down beside the little blackbird chick that he found close by. Its downy feathers proved that it was no where near ready to fly yet. He searched with his eyes, careful not to step on anything; there were two more chicks. Near gently bundled them back into the fallen nest, tears coming to his eyes unbidden.

He couldn’t take the nest inside. If BB - Bully Backup - found it, he would hurt the chicks because Near couldn’t have anything that Bully didn’t.

He didn’t have a choice but to leave the chicks here, on the floor where their parents wouldn’t look after them and predators could get them. He had to carry on, had to find Mello.

“Near! What are you doing outside?” Mello’s stomping through the bushes would have been loud and obvious if the wind hadn’t hidden his approach. He had to shout just for Near to hear him.

“I came to play,” Near told him emotionlessly, blinking away the tears in his eyes. Not even Mello could see him upset.

“Well what are you doing down there in the dirt?” Mello fussed, helping Near up. “You’re going to get your pretty coat all dirty.”

“There’s a nest,” Near explained simply, gesturing so that Mello would look. “It fell.”

“No!” Mello stared at the nest. “It’s okay, we can fix this. We can look after them…”

“We can’t,” Near reminded him. “B will hurt them.”

“But we can’t just leave them here! They’ll…”

“Die.” Near was matter of fact about it.

“We can’t let that happen!” Mello studied the closest tree, the one the branch had fallen from. “If we can get it back up there… I’m sure I could climb it…”

“No!” Near grabbed Mello’s recently broken and only just healed arm gently, Matt catching him on the other side with more force. “You can’t climb, it’s too windy, you’ll get hurt.”

“But if I don’t they’ll…”

“We could make another harness,” Matt suggested to Near. “I’ll go get the washing line – you work out how to get the wire over one of the big branches.”

“Okay,” Near nodded, crouching down and trying to calculate. Mello grabbed him, pulled him to his feet, and threw his own jacket down on the floor.

“Sit on that,” Mello ordered. “Don’t mess up your coat.”

Near crouched again, thinking.

The pair harnessed Mello up, Near using a heavy rock with the line tied to it to get the line over one of the branches. He made another harness for Matt, so that he could hold Mello’s weight, and a pulley system with some nearby trees.

Nest in hand, Mello was steadily lifted from the floor and deposited the bunch of twigs and chicks on one of the safest, most sheltered branches.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Mello asked as the other boys unfastened him from the harness. Near looked up to the tree; a blackbird was sitting on the branch above, chirruping a distress call.

“They’re fine,” Near promised. “Look, they have their mum.”


End file.
